


龙之舞

by Fantastic_LZwho



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantastic_LZwho/pseuds/Fantastic_LZwho
Relationships: Kairyu | Dragonite/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Kudos: 7





	龙之舞

“哇啊好痛快放手了啦快龙！”  
这才被快龙松开，小智舒展着被勒的酸疼的胳膊，脸上的笑却丝毫没有怪罪的意思。“バウ？”疑惑的把爪子搭在小智肩上，快龙扇着翅膀悬起来，一副一刻也不想离开小智的样子。  
“バウバウ.”跟着小智飘到小智卧室门口，快龙舍不得的垂下浅黄色的触角，伸出爪子戳着小智的脸，“呐快龙，去庭院里睡觉吧，就不收你回宝可梦球啦。”指了指庭院的入口，小智不放心的又带着快龙走了一遍，才站在门口看着快龙慢慢踱走。  
“那家伙真亲近你啊小智－－”小豪刚探头说一句话，话音未落门口便没了小智的身影，“什么，去厕所都不关门的啊小智！”下床看了熟睡的皮卡丘一眼，小豪关上门后重新爬上床抓起手机，刷着各地区最新的消息。

等小智反应过来，自己已经在庭院里了。  
“バウ……”不知道会不会惹小智生气，快龙紧紧抱着小智，爪子抓着小智单薄的睡衣，“怎么了啊快龙……啊啊放我下去啦！”努力踮脚尖去够地面，小智才发现自己也悬在空中，立刻抱紧了快龙。脚掌接触到地面，小智才松一口气，就着月光抬头看向和自己已经相处了有段时间的快龙，“是不喜欢单独待着嘛？唔……”伸手去够快龙摇晃的触角，小智却突然被快龙一爪按住后脑，整个人几乎陷进快龙奶油色的肚子里。  
趴在快龙怀里，小智愣了愣，“那……陪你一会儿，就一会儿哦！”安心伸开胳膊抱住快龙，小智在快龙面前就像玩偶一样小巧。“バウ！”高兴的搂紧小智，快龙飞到庭院最高的树树顶上，轻轻用下巴蹭着小智刚洗完还带着水珠的头发，“バウ……バウ？”坐在树枝上抱着自己的训练家，快龙低头却正好对上了小智同样清澈的眸子。“嘿嘿。”笑着伸手去搂住快龙的脖子，小智也有发现，几天来快龙最喜欢抱的对象就是自己。  
“呐快龙，为什么喜欢抱我啊？”  
天真的盯着快龙不住摆动的触角，小智推测此时触角的不安分绝对代表了快龙的心情，“バウ？”挠挠脸试图装不知道来掩饰，快龙不敢表达自己对小智的喜爱和想和小智亲密接触的想法，但甩来甩去的尾巴和乱晃的触角却早就出卖了快龙。“认真点嘛，你看你激动成什么样子了哈哈……”转个身靠在快龙怀里，小智伸手指了指快龙乱晃的尾巴和触角，“再晃就掉了哦。”孩子气的笑起来，小智好听的笑声让快龙完全着了迷。  
看向怀里笑的收不住的少年，快龙犹犹豫豫的伸爪抱住小智的腰，宽大厚实的龙爪轻轻拍在了小智平坦的小腹上。“嗯？”小智好奇的仰头，微微上扬的嘴角让小智看上去更加可爱了些，“对了刚刚还在问你问题呢，为什么特别喜欢抱我啊？我大概知道这是你表达……嗯……感激和关心的方－－”小智的话还没说完，便被突然靠近的快龙张口咬了一口双唇。  
“バウバウ！”愉快的进行着下一步，快龙无视掉小智红起来的脸，爪子划过小智细嫩的后背让小智敏感的弓起腰。“唔唔……等等你干嘛了啦！”慌张到伸手去抢快龙爪中自己的衣物，小智紧张的舔舔嘴唇，“喜欢……喜欢我？我知道我知道我也喜欢你的啦快龙……”看着快龙打的手势，小智明显猜错快龙的意思。  
刻意没有在意小智手上胡乱的阻挡，快龙把头埋进了自己喜欢的少年怀里，顽皮的伸舌舔着小智的胸口，“バウ……”撒着娇，快龙呼噜了一声，嗅了嗅小智身上好闻的味道。“别……好痒的快龙！”浑身都因为害羞而微微的透着粉红，小智捂着脸嘟囔着想要躲开快龙，“唔唔！停下了啦……”受不住胸前敏感的地方被舔舐的奇怪感觉，小智喘着粗气抱住快龙的脑袋，看着两根触角欢快的晃来晃去。  
“你这家伙……那么喜欢我嘛……呼……”抬起手背擦了下刚刚嘴角溅出来的口水，低头看了一眼自己湿漉漉的胸口，小智完全没有在意的拍了怕快龙的小角，“那……可以自己睡了么？放我到地上就行。”抱紧快龙，小智向下伸脚，却并没有像预想的那样探到地面。

“バウ……バウバウ！”  
不希望小智离开，快龙抖了抖翅膀感受着怀里少年的温度，快龙怀疑自己是不是没表达对意思。“啊……啊？是……那种喜欢的吗……”小智的耳尖都红了，呆呆的望着快龙，愣了好久不知道公司说什么，“我……唔－－”发红的耳尖被好奇的快龙凑过去舔了舔，小智甚至迟钝到忘了躲。“バウ？”看到见面以来小智第一次露出那样可爱的表情，快龙心领神会的笑了笑，便伸爪捏着小智的下巴，伸出舌头舔着小智的嘴角，亲昵的贴了贴小智的脸。  
小智连反抗的机会都没有，快龙粗壮的胳膊死死卡住了小智的腰。感觉到睡裤慢慢被脱掉，小智惊恐的睁大眼睛，求饶的语句却因为嘴被堵住而无法说出。  
“バウ？”把小智的衣物搭到一旁，快龙举起小智，打量着小智的身体。“喂喂有什么可看的啦快龙……”小智捂着通红的脸伸手去挡快龙的视线，却因掌心软滑的触感而迅速收手。赤裸着身子和快龙对视着，小智还没猜透快龙的目的，“我说……可以把衣服还我……”小智的声音逐渐小到听不到，目光停在了快龙腿间两根目测有小二十厘米的东西上。  
“快龙你冷静一点啊快龙……我是人类啊喂不可以的……”立刻明白了快龙的意图，小智吓的脸都白了，颤抖着摇着头。“バウ！”示意不会伤到小智，快龙让小智抱紧自己后，伸爪掰开了小智的腿。“喂……会疼死的……而且……”小智害怕的闭上眼睛，努力让自己放松下来尽量满足快龙，“嗯啊！好滑……”仅仅没入了两三厘米让小智适应，快龙贴心的舔着小智的耳朵让小智安心。  
轻轻飞到庭院的正中央，快龙慢慢的反复了几次让小智彻底放松下来后，让小智坐在了自己两根蘸满前列腺液的肉柱顶端上。“好羞耻的……”怎么也不敢想象胯下坐着的两根东西要被塞到自己肚子里，小智想尽办法说服快龙放弃，却还是改不了快龙的想法。“喜欢我也不要这样嘛……呜……算了……陪你做就是了啦。”小智还是被迫抱住快龙的脖子，双腿被快龙最大幅度的分开，整个人悬在快龙的其中一根肉柱上，马上就要坐下去。

“呜啊！”惊呼一声，快龙粗大的肉柱刺进了小智尚未被开拓过的雏穴，湿滑的质感却有效的减缓了小智的疼痛。“啊啊……好粗……”小智控制不住的颤抖起来，穴口却不住的吸吮着快龙满是前列腺液的肉柱，发出淫糜的水声。“バウバウ……”快龙压着小智向下坐，快速的过程让小智惨叫连连，“バウ.”把小智一把压到根部，快龙惬意的揉着小智的头发，又担心的伸爪按了按小智的肚子。“没事的啦快龙……我没事……”拍拍快龙的脸，小智顽皮的吐着舌头搂住快龙，微微颤抖的身子和小智身后快龙另一根膨胀了许多的肉柱相比，显得娇小了不少。  
就这样悬在空中，快龙捂了捂小智的嘴不让小智喊出来，指了指地上休息的宝可梦，“你也知道……呜……那你还那么用力……”嗔怪了几句，小智也并没生多大的气，只是安静的抱紧快龙不让自己掉下去。“バウ！”挺了挺自己在小智体内的肉柱，快龙低头看着小智同样硬挺起来比自己小了太多的肉棒，小心翼翼的伸爪攥了攥。“嗯啊……你别……别动……”小智敏感的挺着身子，双腿止不住的颤抖着，“你别……我自己来好不好……”虽然快龙厚实的爪子让小智异常的舒服，但小智还是为自己的隐私部位被肆意触碰感到脸红害羞。  
并没有同意小智的要求，快龙小幅度的震着下身，直到震的小智双腿酥麻无力阻止自己爪上的动作为止。“你好过分啊快龙……”小智委屈的揽着快龙的脖子，胯下被快龙搞得硬挺不已，停……停下了啦……快龙……”小智逐渐没力气撑住身子，被动的趴在快龙身上。  
一向不擅长这方面的小智愣愣的顺从着快龙的引导，被紧紧的搂住了腰，“松点啦快龙，有点疼……”勉强的笑了笑，小智不适的被迫岔开双腿，慢慢被拉起来，“嗯啊！真的好大……”快龙的肉柱一下子从小智的穴口弹出，让小智松了一大口气。  
几乎是刚放松下来，小智立刻反应过来快龙属于特殊情况，本能的挣扎起来。“喂啊等等！进不去的……你进一根就够了嘛！”感觉到胯下两根尖尖的肉柱跃跃欲试，小智控制不住抖起来，脸上写满了害怕。“バウ？バウバウ！”努力安慰着小智，快龙松开小智腰上的爪子，向小智比了个“嘘”的手势后，双爪分开了小智的两半屁股，让小智正慢慢缩紧的后穴正对着自己特意并在一起的两根肉柱。  
“啊－－呜唔！”  
穴口被硬生生的挤开，小智立刻惊呼出来却被死死捂住嘴，“バウ！”快龙点了点头，扇着翅膀尽量保持悬停，抓着小智的大腿向下慢慢压下去。“停……停下来……快龙……我不行了啊……”后穴被扩到了极限－－快龙却仍在靠自己绷住两根肉柱。小智两眼发晕的瘫在快龙身上，初次经历交尾的身体并不是非常适应。  
“哈啊……不可以……快龙……好涨……呜啊！”快龙前进了些，导致小智前列腺被用力挤压着，巨大的兴奋让仅仅十岁的少年不知怎么应对，本能的射了出来。“バウバウ？”见小智已经大脑一片空白的射了精，快龙宠溺的抚着小智的背，减缓了自己进入的速度，“バウ？”指了指地面，快龙见小智疲惫的样子，想让换个姿势或者干脆躺下。“嗯……都好……依你了啦……”小智尝试着慢慢适应快龙的粗细，便放松着下身好全部吞下快龙的两根肉柱。  
扶着快龙的肩膀，小智咬着牙使劲用力向下坐，前所未有的体验让小智全身发麻。“真疼……真的……呜……”小智的穴口早就被涨裂，带着颤音的哭声让快龙很不是滋味，“呼……啊呼……嗯……坐到底了……快龙有一直收着吧？放松就好，我没事……”肚子被塞的满满的，快龙巨大的两根肉柱在快龙的绷紧下紧紧贴在一起，小智正是察觉到这一点才主动提出来让快龙放松。“バウ……”试着放松了一点，两根肉柱瞬间涨大的体积让小智瞬间失声，“バウバウ！”见小智的肚子鼓的更大了些，几乎都印出了自己肉柱上血管的纹路，快龙捧着小智的脸，高兴又心疼的伸出舌头亲吻着小智。  
“呐啊……快龙……放松就好了啦……我会适应的……”小智向后倒去，整个身子被快龙支起来，完全不用担心掉下去的问题。“呃嗯……呜！”快龙安心的放松，两根肉柱真实的体积让小智翻着白眼哭叫起来，“呜唔……真的好大……快要坏掉了……”快龙静静的让小智适应着，扇扇翅膀摆好了一个让小智舒服些的姿势。

“嗯……好涨……肚子鼓鼓的……”小智低头看着自己高高隆起的小腹，伸手轻轻抚摸着，“快龙……还要继续吗……”小智试着去收缩穴口，发现自己早就做不到那种事了，惊恐的望着快龙。“バウ.”点点头，快龙托起小智的大腿根，示意小智低头看。  
肉红色的硕大肉柱慢慢从小智的穴口滑出，意外的舒爽让小智控制不住的屏住呼吸，交合处的血混着快龙粘稠温热的前列腺液不住的滴落着。“呜……这么粗的……”看着自己后穴的惨样，小智伸手去碰了碰快龙手感蛮好的肉柱，点了点头让快龙继续。全部退出了小智的身体，快龙的肉柱沉甸甸的耷拉着，上方是小智久久无法收回被扩大到极致的后穴，“バウ……”长出一口气，快龙指了指甩起来的其中一根肉柱，让小智一根一根吞入。“嗯……完全适应了……”几乎毫无阻碍的吞下，小智脸上洋溢起了笑容，“呐……让我吞另一根吧！”小智努力扒开屁股，神志不清的趴在快龙身上等待着。“バウ！”兴奋的一口气插到底，小智翻着白眼抽搐的射着精，保持着被插入的状态被快龙翻了个面。  
面对着地面，小智被快龙锁住胳膊，极慢速的抽插起来。“喂喂别这样啊呜！万一底下有宝可梦……”小智的肚子随着快龙的动作时鼓时瘪，难受的感觉传遍了小智的全身，“呜哇……快龙不要加速……不要……”小智全身无力的瘫在快龙怀里小声哭叫着求饶，随着快龙在空中突然停住身子而一下吞入了刚刚拔出去的两根肉柱，过度的快感让小智头晕目眩。  
随着快龙开始在空中打旋，快龙膨胀了些的肉柱也在飞快的进出小智的穴口。“等等这是……龙之舞……”小智难受的闭上眼睛，眩晕带来的呕吐感和后穴被抽插的快感让小智欲仙欲死。“バ－ウ－”转圈的速度越来越快，快龙回应着小智，身上开始笼罩起来蓝色的光芒。  
“喂喂龙之舞不是这么用的！”  
小智快被转晕了，通过身下愈发的胀痛猜到了快龙的肉柱又大了些，艰难的低头看了看自己被挤的鼓起一大块的肚子，小智疼的放声大哭。“唔……呜……”及时捂住小智的嘴防止小智的声音过大，快龙松了一口气，继续着龙之舞，“バウ.”轻声安慰着小智，快龙闭上眼睛用力进出着小智已经松垮到极限的后穴，每一次的进入都碾过小智脆弱的前列腺，刺激的小智射出些许乳白色的精液来。  
等到快龙结束龙之舞后，快龙的高潮才刚刚开始。巨量的精液一下子撑满了小智的肚子，混着不断搅动的两根肉柱，小智觉得自己下半身这副样子起码得一两个星期才能恢复。“バウ！”持续的向小智肚子里灌着粘稠温热的龙精，见小智几乎要兜不住便松开了小智的胳膊，让小智夹着自己的肉柱倒吊在空中。“呜啊！呃呃……咕……”小智控制不住的紧紧吸住快龙的根部，直接晕死过去。

“バウ！バウ……”被快龙拍醒，小智迷茫的睁眼看了看四周，呆滞的望着快龙，“バウ……”快龙知道自己很对不住小智，便主动的道着歉。抚着小智的肚子，快龙站在庭院里的小湖中央，示意小智放松下来把肚子里的精液排出去。“嘶……”小智本能的咬住嘴唇，穴口被从内向外撞击的感觉让小智十分不好受，“呐啊快龙……今晚还要我陪你嘛……嘶哈……”小智喘着气向后靠在快龙的肚子上，惬意的放松了身子。  
快龙其实是想的，想和小智交尾，想抱着小智在草地上睡觉，想让小智高兴的答应和自己在一起。“バウバウ.”摇了摇头表示不用了，快龙和平时一样的笑容险些就骗过了小智。  
“说实话嘛。”体内的精液被排的干干净净的小智被快龙放在了湖旁，却还是站不起来－－下半身因为被粗暴抽插后完全失去了力气，只好趴在一旁看着快龙。“说谎之前……不要晃触角嘛。”笑着看向心思被看穿了的快龙，小智努力直起身子靠在同样坐在湖边的快龙身上，“没什么的啦，我这不是也没什么大碍嘛。”接过快龙递过来的衣服，小智抖了抖外套给自己披上。  
“バウ……”不好意思的嘟囔一声，快龙低头看着小智，伸开爪子搂住了小智的肩。“那今晚就陪着你了。”小智费力的把双腿抬起来，不小心扯到穴口的痛感让小智倒吸一口冷气，“抱我。”自然的伸过胳膊，小智被本就喜欢抱着自己的快龙稳稳的抱在怀里，安全感和踏实感油然而生。“バウ……バウ……”抚着有了些许困意的小智的背，快龙不忍再强迫小智和自己交尾，但却压不住心底的欲望，纠结的触角都垂了下来。“怎么了？”小智目睹了快龙纠结的过程，语气有些担心。  
不敢和小智说出自己的想法，快龙用力摇了摇头，触角跟着乱晃起来，遮遮掩掩的动作却让小智慢慢猜到了快龙的意思。

“啊……但是真的很疼……嘛，拗不过你……”  
无比的宠着自家的快龙，小智点头答应了。  
“事先说好，我喊疼就停。”被快龙放到草地上，小智认真的看着快龙。“バウ！”满心欢喜的答应着，快龙压在小智身上，巨大的压迫感甚至让小智紧张了一下。“バウ……バウ！”突然忘了什么般的飞起来，快龙在空中打着转，身体很快便被蓝色的光芒包裹住。“喂－－太过分了吧……”小智无奈的摊开胳膊，看着慢慢飞近的快龙，“偏要这样吗……”小智微微皱了皱眉，很快便欣然接受。  
快龙两根又粗又长的肉的确相当有威慑力，光是放在小智身上，小智就要被压的喘不过气来了。“等等！等等……一根一根来……”伸手抱住其中一根，小智拼命摇着头，才让快龙打消掉了两根一起进的主意。  
示意小智趴好，快龙小心的跨过小智的腿，整个身子尽量轻的压在了小智身上。“呜……”肩膀被两只爪子按住，小智惊恐的想要抬头，却撞在了快龙下巴上，“バ……ウ……”高高抬起下身，快龙甩甩两根由于龙之舞的效果粗长了不少的肉柱，留出一根肉柱在外面，另一根随着快龙的动作开始顶进小智的穴口。“嗯啊啊啊！怎么又粗了……”小智本能的试图收紧双腿，但被快龙的姿势强行把双腿分的更开了些。  
快龙湿答答的肉柱挤压着小智的穴壁向深处探去，却故意停在了小智的前列腺处。“呜啊！”前列腺被用力挤压的快感让小智哭叫起来，却被快龙一爪捂住了嘴。“バウバウ.”用力的挺进了一大截，快龙指了指不远处休息的宝可梦，让小智尽量不要出声。“怎么可能不出声唔……快疼死了……”小智的肚子重新鼓了起来，可快龙却还有一半的长度没有进去。“呼……你一口气顶进去吧……让我适应一下……”抬起满是泪水的脸，小智虚弱的说着，瞳孔便立刻因为快龙的全部顶入而放大，嘴角的口水流个不停，“太……太粗了……要坏掉了……”小智的穴口再次崩开，钻心的疼痛让小智精神恍惚的趴在地上喘气。  
小智艰难的收缩着后穴，前所未有的粗度和长度让小智止不住的抽噎着，“哈啊……真的疼死了……快龙……以后不许再在做之前用龙之舞了……”呻吟着挺了挺腰，小智被快龙抬起来翻了个面，一脸被玩坏的表情让快龙很是不好意思。“バウバウ……”无奈的安慰着自己快要休克过去训练家，快龙一动也不敢动，生怕惹的小智哭叫，“バウ？”试探的低头亲了亲小智的脸，快龙的体型让这个动作变的十分困难，总算舔到了小智的脸，快龙累的就差趴在小智身上喘气。  
第二根肉柱的彻底进入让小智几度疼晕过去，小智的肚子被顶的都勾勒出了快龙的两根肉柱的形状。“呃嗯……”又一次晕了过去，小智承受不了两根肉柱的蹂躏，干脆任凭自己晕过去好骗自己感受不到全身的胀痛感，但是小智低估了快龙的能力。被快龙简单的抽插重新刺激清醒，小智翻着白眼，连求饶喊停的力气也没有，“バウ！”见小智挣扎着扭着身子，快龙误以为是小智在要求更多，于是便加快了速度兴奋的满足着小智。  
粘稠的精液涨得小智的肚子像怀孕一样，快龙止不住如决堤一般仍旧继续向小智已经装满了的穴口喷射，直到被迫拔出来后射了小智一身。“バウ……”意犹未尽的就着小智一肚子的精液继续插了几下，快龙长出一口气，躺在一旁歇着。“咕呜……肚子被填满了……啊啊……”小智没嘟囔几声就晕了过去，吓了快龙一跳。

替小智清理了身子，快龙看着怀里睡怎么也叫不起来的小智，轻轻晃了晃胳膊让小智翻了个身靠着自己，“バウ.”愉快的靠在树下，快龙打了个哈欠，折起翅膀抱着小智安静的入睡。  
头晕的撑起身子，小智再醒来的时候已经是第二天中午了。“唉我怎么……”发现自己不知道什么时候回到了卧室，再一抬头对上的是快龙的脸，“哇啊！你昨晚把我抱回来的么……”爬起来裹着被子，小智尝试着蹬了蹬腿，下身的疼痛感还是没有完全消除。“那……”小智回想了一下昨晚的事，把断片的记忆重新接了回来。“バウ……”坐在小智床上，快龙伸爪碰了碰小智略微有些苍白的脸，对昨天的事有些后悔。“皮卡丘应该和来电汪玩去了……没事，我这不好好的嘛。”捶了捶快龙软软的爪心，小智健气的笑着，扶着快龙的爪子坐到了快龙身旁。  
“那个……快龙，昨晚……”小智难为情的挠挠滚烫的脸，犹豫了好久才开口，“你尽兴了嘛……”小智不是很愿意去回想昨晚粗暴的交尾情景，但是出于关心自己的宝可梦还是开口发问。“バウ.”侧身把小智抱在怀里，快龙喜欢抱着小智时肚子上传来的小智的温度，更喜欢这个时候小智害羞的表情，“バウ……”伸舌亲昵的去舔小智的脸，快龙默认了自己和小智之间的关系，小智也并没有阻拦，反而偏头故意用嘴唇碰了碰快龙的舌头。  
被激动的快龙按住后脑舌吻着，“唔……”小智闭上眼睛艰难的换着气，很明显还是不太适应快龙巨大的肺活量，“バウ！”欢快的松口，快龙看着因为各种原因而脸红的小智，触角开心的晃动着。  
“你的心情都能从那里看的出来呢。”指了指快龙的触角，小智笑着站起身来伸了个懒腰，整理好衣服打算去客厅找东西吃。  
“バウ！”飘起来抓起小智的帽子帮小智带好，快龙亲密把爪子搭在小智肩上，扇着翅膀甩着尾巴一副期待小智的回复的样子。  
“啊帽子忘了－－谢谢你哦快龙！”扶着门框抬头，小智脸上挂着天真的笑靠在快龙身上，单纯的盯着快龙。“バウ……”看着小智清澈的眼中自己的倒影，快龙低头温柔的在小智唇上落下一吻。

“喂喂小智你怎么还不来吃－－”  
小豪带着炎兔儿愣在了过道上。


End file.
